In the related art, it is known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 029 202 to provide a micromechanical arrangement including two inertial sensors, the inertial sensors being arranged one above the other and varying in thickness. The varying thickness refers to the thickness of the functional layer from which essential parts, in particular the inert body of the inertial sensors, are formed.